A Snipers Tale: Archers Story
by The Drunk Fisherman
Summary: SSG Mike "Archer" Wallce figured taking down Makorov's mansion would be just another mission, but when him and Toad get left behind and find the burnt corpses of Ghost and Roach he must find a way to avenge the death's of his brothers in arms. RnR
1. Chapter 1

"Loose Ends"

Day 6 - 15:36:13

SSG. Mike 'Archer' Wallace

Task Force 141

Georgian-Russian Border

"Snipers in position", "strike team go…engage Makarov on sight". "Roger that", "Solid Copy". "Lets Go" Archer kept his breath steady as he gazed through his scope listening to the fading footsteps of his friend and the squad. He focused intently on the mansion before him. "where are you, you bastard" he thought to himself. An explosion sounded to his left and he jumped startled." Targets! Left side!, Left Side!" Archer switched his view from the mansion to the smoke rising. Screams from wounded echoed like the sounds of dying animals. Gunfire ended some of their pain. He saw Russians spring from their hiding place. He smoothly pulled the trigger, drifting into the Zen like state that snipers were most known for. He dropped one mercenary with a round to the chest. Then another with a shot to the neck lacerating his carotid artery which spewed blood into the air. He ignored his companions screams of pain and distress and put his full will into giving them support. He was zeroed for 700 yards so he aimed low to get the bullet were he wanted it. A few men carrying Rpg's on the ridgeline stopped and took aim. "Toad we got Rpg's!" he yelled to his fellow sniper. "on it mate". They took aim and dropped them before they were able to fire off their payload.

"were through!, but we got vehicles leaving the compound" Ghost's voice came through their com. Gunfire sounded off. " Bloody hell!' those vehicles are bullet proof". Archer swapped his M-14 for a Javelin and took aim. "clear the area". Two on the way". The lock on chime sounded and he fired the missile arcing high before flying down to rain hell on its target below. The bright explosion could be seen from their faraway position on the ridge. He ditched the Javelin and took aim again with his rifle. " toad anything" He asked, "We got hostels around the house but strike team is mopping up" Archer looked around listening off and on to their com. " All right Roach attach the DSM , and be ready Makarov's men are going to do their best to stop us from leaving with that DSM. Archer turned, he keyed the mike' Ghost you got helicopters to the west moving up the trail next to the boathouse, recommend mining the driveway we will try to thin them out before they make it up there over". "Roger Archer " Ghost replied firmly. Archer looked through his scope. " a sun whitened banner flapped lazily in the wind, most didn't see what he saw…a wind flag

"we got a strong wind blowing left to right Toad" Archer commented adjusting the targeting dials on the side of his 2-12 tactical scope. "Recommend keeping the same up to down but adjusting 4 clicks right or holding to the 3rd mil-dot.". "Affirmative Archer" Toad kept reached up and adjusted the dial on his scope. Archer saw a fleeting gasp of a soldier disappearing under a treetop. HE was wearing a brightly colored beret. Must be an officer he waited patiently for him to run out of cover he led him quite a bit as he fired watching the bullet hit the man right in the ass. "Right in the arse mate" said Toad. "keep cool they might come for their wounded buddy, pick em off" Just as he finished his sentence another merc tried to grab his wounded leader. Archer held steady as he coolly pulled the trigger the kick almost non-existent as he was so focused. It was a sight, the 308. 567 grain round traveled from his barrel to his target in a second and a half impacting the left side of his skull, blowing chunks of brain matter and bits of skull onto the already freaking out merc. "I'm hit!", "scarecrow is down!" yelled Ghost. "Jesus Christ scarecrow" said toad. " its getting pretty hairy down there" Archer said in between his shots. Suddenly bullets cracked all around their position. A helicopter swung overhead raining down lead. Archer bit his lip as hot shell casings rained down on them burning his flesh when they got in between his ghillie suit. "were displacing your going to have 30 seconds without sniper support standby!" Archer yelled into the com as they picked up their rifles and moved to a better position and out of sight of the helicopter.

"Hurry up Toad!, Ghost and his boys are counting on our help" "r-roger" was all Toad could gasp out as he followed Archers grueling pace through the ravine. "15s seconds mate" he said through the com. Finally he stopped at a broke over tree and rested his rifle on it he had a different view of the house. Toad sidled in beside him and Archer worked to control his breath as he took aim through his scope once more. He could see through a window were Ghost and Roach were fighting for their lives. Smoke erupted through a tree line by the farmhouse. " they popped smoke by the farmhouse , recommend switching to a thermal weapon" Archer advised. He looked over Toad was cranking off shots with almost no pause. The younger more inexperienced sniper had got caught up in the blood rush. "Oy!, stop that fucking racket keep your shots accurate" Toad turned looking surprised his Sgt would tell him something like that. He only nodded and returned to calm controlled firing. Archer returned his vision to the situation. A Russian merc boldly raised his rifle and fired his clip into the air as he strutted towards the house. "good night" Archer whispered. He held left for the wind and fired the bullet impacting the mans upper body slamming into his chest and being caught by the ballistic plate on the mans back. You saw all the destruction you wreaked through your scope. That's why it was hard on snipers they saw what they caused with one pull of the finger. The man he had just shot had blue eyes and not even old enough for a beard. His eyes were still open and blood leaked out of the corner of his mouth. But Archers years of experience had de sensitized him to the horrors of war. He put his crosshairs on another mans face wanting to drop him without pause. Just like hunting only it was people. He fired sending another screaming hot piece of lead into the Russians face blowing half of it off and his brains out of the back of his head. " we got the DSM Archer, get out of here get to the rendezvous point". Affirmative Ghost keep the engine hot for me". " Ill keep the beer cold t for ya too mate" Ghost replied, Archer smiled as he tapped Toad on the shoulder and they got up making sure their gear was secure before moving out.

"Holy shit there's Russians crawling all around that house" Toad said. Distant mortar strikes shook the ground. "We're never getting out the way Ghost and Roach made it" Archer said. Distant talking made them turn. "Get down now" He told Toad. They dropped to the ground, hopefully they had taken enough time on their ghillie suits for them to blend.. A squad of Russians walked out. One of said something in Russian but they kept walking , unaware of the two snipers beneath their feet. He was about to getup when he realized there was one Russian left. A trickling sound next to him made Archer realize the man was taking a piss. Toad grunted and Archer realized the man was taking a piss right on top of him. HE stifled his laughter as they waited, the man walked away. Quietly they got up, "don't say a word, not a fucking word" Toad said looking at him. They hopped over an old forgotten rusty fence to bypass the Russian merc and mortar fire. "we better hurry mate" said Toad. "Yeah, wouldn't want Ghost and Roach to down all the booze without us" Archer replied. "too right mate"


	2. Chapter 2

"Loose Ends"

Day 6 - 15:36:13

SSG. Mike 'Archer' Wallace

Task Force 141

Georgian-Russian Border

In the distance Archer heard the sound of miniguns spinning up, then the deafening roar as they fired. "we gotta hurry man" said Toad "Relax Ghost wont let Shepherd leave us" Archer replied. They made their way through the thick brush but the sound of helicopter blades spinning rapidly faded. "oh shit man, oh shit were gonna get left out here" Archer ignored his friend as he emerged from the forest into a clearing. "damn it Toad threw down his pack god damn it!" Archer turned a smell clung to the air, it brought back memories of him serving with the Royal Marines in Bosnia. They found a church full of burnt corpses…some children. He turned, smoke drifted up from a blackened patch of ground. He walked closer and realized the blackened patch had different colors gray and green. He saw a blackened UK flag. " oh shit " Toad stopped his swearing and turned. "Archer, what is it mate". Archer finally realizing what this was. He knelt down and removed the half melted sunglasses. A pair of bright blue eyes gazed up at him. "Jesus Christ…he brushed his fingertips over the eyes closing them". He looked past Ghost's burnt corpse and realized he wasn't alone, Roach lay next to him remaining more unburnt than Ghost. "Toad they got Roach and Ghost "he managed to get out. "It wasn't the reds mate". "what do you mean Archer turned. Toad walked over with two brass shell casings in his hand. He dumped them in Archers hand. He turned them over, imprinted on the back circling the primer read_ .44mag Remington_ "only one man packs a forty four to a fight" Said Archer. He turned to Toad who looked at him and nodded solemnly. "Shepherd" He finished Archers sentence.

Archer took a drink of water from his canteen. He had shed his ghillie jacket and took up an entrenching tool. Gingerly he lowered his two friends bodies into the shallow grave." They fought together they should go to the next life together too". Archer wiped some sweat from his brow. "You really tight with the Lt or what" Asked Toad.. Archer nodded finally remembering he had a life outside of Spec Ops. " he turned away from Ghost's corpse and smiled, " I named my son after him" Simon Riley Wallace Archer thought. It had been a long time since he had seen him, years wonder if his mother even regretted the divorce. Quickly he pushed the thoughts aside he had to stay in the present. Him and Toad quickly covered the grave with soil and added a thin layer of rocks on top to keep predators from digging up the bodies. Archer sat down on the ground and looked the sun was setting. Toad sat down beside him "think were gonna get out of this alive". Archer shook his head "don't know, I hope God willing" Toad took out a pack of cigarettes and offered one to him. Archer took it and held it between his lips as Toad lit it for him. HE usually didn't smoke but tonight was an exception. Toad lit one for himself and they sat there beside the graves of their friends. "Do you…do you think god will forgive us for the things we have done " Asked Toad. Archer turned he had known Toad for a while but there conversations had been professional at most. He turned away looking at the fresh grave. "No" He turned to look him in the eyes. Toad nodded took a drag off his cigarette and stubbed it out in the dirt. "we should go" said Archer Shepherd must know some of the operatives are still alive.

"Then there was two"

Day 7 - 08:12:02

Gen. Tom Shepherd

U.S Army Black Ops

C-130 over Afghanistan airspace

Shepherd sat back in his seat preparing notes for his speech at the white house. He took a sip of his coffee while typing away on his laptop. A sound of boots against the floor made him turn. His operations planner (oplan) advisor sat down beside him. " Sir we have a problem". Shepherd turned and closed his laptop. He took a deep breath and composed himself. "what would this problem be Major" . " we are in the process of disposing of Mctavish and Price and their outfit, But back at Makarov's safe house". Yes Major Shepherd was growing impatient. "There's two left that didn't get hit or caught by our guys". Shepherd slammed his laptop against the back of the seat in front of him. " God Dammit were are they". "our satellite's have taken photos of them at the exfil point," He handed them Shepherd. He looked them over it showed two men in ghillie suits standing near the dead bodies of the me Shepherd personally took care of. "who are they major" Well according to our personnel data they are two snipers SSG. Mike Wallace and Cpl Tim Hasting. " I want them found major, you here me we don't need any more loose ends. Hire some mercs send some of our boys from the force I don't care find them…and make sure they cant spread a word of this." Shepherd calmly picked his laptop off the floor as the oplan Major left. They would find these men and out them to rest his plans rested on this minor flaw, if one mad escaped it would bring all hell down on his shoulders. He resumed typing. "and then there was two" he thought


	3. Chapter 3

"Making A Deal"

Day 8 - 12:45:32

SSG. Mike 'Archer' Wallace

Ex. Task Force 141/unassigned

Train/on route to Moscow.

Archer sat across from Toad. They had changed out of their ghillie suits and were now wearing Russian fatigues. Hopefully no one would talk to them because their Russian was terrible. Scarecrow was the real master of Russian but he was dead now. "Almost home mate" Said Toad. "lets not count our chickens before they hatch" Archer turned to stare at the passing countryside. He had been thinking of his family. Ghost and Roach dying had brought up tender subjects he had buried years ago. It was 8 years ago he divorced Bella and left Simon behind. He was 16 now. The last time he saw him it was a brief exchange before he had to ship out. He was going to take him to a movie then maybe the batting cages. But McTavish called an Emergency deployment and he had to leave. "when will I see you again Daddy" his son asked. "soon buddy soon" Eight damn years I wonder if he even cares about me anymore Archer thought. His mother couldn't cope with the rough and tumble lifestyle of a wife of a spec ops soldier. The long times of loneliness not knowing if her husband was alive or dead. Then brief stints of visiting time, it definitely wasn't a family Job. Most soldiers in the 141 were either single or divorced. "hey sarge" Archer turned to Toad. "how old are you". Archer smiled "do you really want to know". Toad looked unsure then nodded. "I'm 36 mate" Toad looked shocked. 36 wasn't really old but it was ages in special forces years. "Jesus you've been around more than the Captain" Toad said Archer smiled "I've been around the block a few times". Toad laughed " I never would have guessed mate" Archer kept smiling "yeah they still card me when I try to buy alcohol".

Archer quickly put his sidearm back into his shoulder holster as a knock sounded on their compartment door. He opened it and a burly Russian wearing a dark suit looked him in the eyes. He spoke something in Russian and Archer only understood half of it. He started to open his mouth but the Russian silenced him I know your Russian is horrible. At this Toad stood up ready to assist. Da and probably has a tinge of British in it too. The Russian put his hand in his jacket and Archers instincts went into effect he drew his sidearm and pushed it tight into the mans chest and fired three times his body dampening the sound of the shots. The mans eyes rolled back in his head and the gun he was reaching for clattered to the floor. "Toad throw me my duffel!" He caught his duffel bag and they ran out into the open hallway between the compartments of the train. They had to get to the back so they could get off this train. He went to open the door leading to the next train car but it was slammed open and knocked him straight on his ass. Toad brought up his own pistol and put 2 shots into the agents chest. "come on Archer" Toad helped him up. Archer grunted but got back on his feet and continued running. A waiter pushing a food cart got in his way and he pushed it over sidestepping the confused waiter. Yelling sounded behind them and Archer turned Toad pressed himself against a wall as he emptied his clip causing the kgb agents to jump into compartments to escape the hail of gunfire. "lets get the hell outta here!" Archer yelled letting Toad go in front of him. Toad opened another door and the rapidly moving earth greeted them. "Jump" Archer said "Ive never jumped off a train before" Toad grasped the railing his knuckles white. "Theres a first time for everything" Archer grabbed Toad by his combat harness and threw him off the side of the train. With one last look back he jumped without a second thought.

Archer stood in a smoke filled building. He looked around there was an altar and pews. He walked to the front and sat down. He looked up at a Statue of Jesus on the cross. "Lord you have to forgive me, ive killed and killed". "I just don't know why I am not dead yet, all my friends are dropping like flies". He lowered his head. He was wearing the dungarees of a British royal marine., dpm camouflage. With a quick jerk of his head he saw a row of burnt corpses lining the right side of the church. He was back in Bosnia." Daddy…" He turned a burnt corpse stood up it was wearing a smoldering Winston prep academy uniform. Archer stood up "Simon…son what are you doing here". The corpse walked towards him "I'm taking you home Daddy" With difficulty Archer grasped his burnt sons hand. The room changed and he was walking on a dock his vision obscured by thick fog. A old rowboat was moored to the end. His son let go of his hand and stepped onto the boat. A robed figure held out a hand as to offer Archer on board. The hand however was not human it was skeletal with pieces of flesh still clinging to the bone. A man wearing tactical gear Patted his son on the head. "Ghost" he asked cautiously. "Dying isn't all that bad mate". "Roach" he looked at another figure sitting on another seat. "we got one more spot, you coming" The robed figure still held out his hand. "no…no im not ready" Archer pulled away. Ghost nodded "goodbye mate".

"Archer!" He opened his eyes to Toads screaming face. "Jesus man you've taken a nasty blow, been out for hours". Archer reached up to his face and it came away sticky with blood. "were are we" Archer said. "a village near Moscow" Toad replied "well at least were alright now" Archer looked around , Toad groaned in pain" not quite mate" He was holding his side when he took it away blood could be seen soaked through his jacket. " Oh shit" Toad looked at him his face contorted in pain. "We got to find you a doctor" said Archer Toad nodded. Archer got up his head pounding and helped his friend up. Toad was a wiry guy so he had no difficulty slinging him over his shoulder as he started walking out of the brush they had fallen in. They emerged onto a shabby little Neighborhood "Archer im not feeling too great mate". "you'll be okay hold tight" Archer said as he scanned for a doctor." Doctor!…God dammit I need a doctor!" A walked up to him he was wearing a pair of glasses and had a dirty shopkeepers apron on. "are you British" he asked. Archer nodded "yeah what of it" The man turned to see if anyone was looking" I will take you to Alexi, he is the militia's surgeon" Archer kept a close eye on his surroundings but followed the man. He knocked on the door to a large apartment complex. It opened a hair and the man whispered to the person on the other side of the door in Russian. The door opened and a man in jeans and a t-shirt carrying a AK slung over his shoulder motioned them forward. "Alexi is in here" he said with a deep Russian accent. Archer carried Toad into a brightly lit room. "on the table" a voice said in surprisingly good English. Archer turned to a blood spattered table. Toad looked at the table then back at Archer "I cant catch any breaks" he managed to gasp out. His face was white, Archer turned to the surgeon "can you save him". " Possibly I need some time you may leave now I will take care of your friend" Archer turned and walked out the man that walked him there was waiting." The Captain wants to speak to you" Archer followed the Russian into a lobby filled with decaying wooden furniture and ripped up couches. A man flanked by two bodyguards that was wearing a wrinkled dress uniform of the Russian navy. "Sit down my British friend the man said". archer sat down on a dirty recliner. The man pulled up a chair and sat in front of him." you need not worry Alexi is an excellent surgeon". "Many thanks for helping my friend" Archer said. "Well there is a cost" The Captain said to Archer

"And what would this cost be" The captain looked at Archer "you are a sniper no?"…"Well we have certain Loyalist officer who lives in the military encampment just off this village" "Extremely well guarded you cant get within a mile of the place". "So what does this mean for me" Archer said. "You must kill him" The Captain said. "And if I refuse" Archer stared down the man testing his boundaries. "We will kill him and send you on your way"…"however if you accept we know of a American listening outpost a few miles away, my men will give you safe passage" Archer nodded "fine I accept but I don't have anything capable of shooting a man form a mile" He gestured to his M-22 EBR sniper.

The captain smiled " Im afraid you wont have to worry about that my friend, we will get you to a location and supply the munitions just give me your word" He eld out his hand. Archer looked around realizing he had no other choice he grasped the Russians hand and shook it. "Good, you will not regret your decision"


	4. Chapter 4

"More than perfect"

Day 8 - 14:21:56

SSG. Mike 'Archer' Wallace

Ex. Task Force 141/Unassigned

Unknown Village

Archer glared out the window as the beat up compact rattled down an old dirt road. "We close" Archer asked looking at the man who was driving him. "Da very close" The Russian said nothing more as he parked next to an off ramp leading up to a decrepit bridge. Archer walked up to the middle of the bridge a long ways off he saw the concrete industrial complex that the militia captain must have been talking about. The Russian came back with a large duffel bag. Archer turned to watch him unload an ancient looking rifle. "What the hell is that?" Archer asked. "This is PSG-1 very high caliber perfect weapon" Archer shook his head" are you fucking serious, that thing probably couldn't fire if my life depended on it. Also are you a Dumbass, that rifle isn't zero'd in it couldn't hit the broadside of a barn." "This is what you got my friend make the best of it" The Russian pulled out a spotting scope and a sandwich and sat down near the edge. Archer pulled out his M-22 EBR and set up the Harris bipod he had on it. His fingers were shaking, The M-22 was only a 700 yard gun in the hands of an expert. The 178 grain .308 bullet was screaming at 6000 ft a second but it would seriously be pushing the capabilities of the round. What he really needed was a fifty or a .408 magnum. He took a drink from his canteen. Archer reached in his bag and pulled out a special plastic sealed case he slid it open. Fifteen gleaming bullets stared at him. They were special match grade, and hand loaded by himself to ensure perfect grouping. He looked at the Russian who was munching on his sandwich. "You got a cigarette" Archer asked. The Russian eyed him considering his question then rummaged through his jacket pockets and pulled out a lighter and a pack of cigarettes. HE lit one and handed it to Archer. "thanks mate" Archer said taking a long drag before laying his rifle down and getting behind the scope. He pulled out a pad and pen and did some hasty math. "damn I wish Roach was here he was the expert with math" Archer thought. He was writing an equation to calculate bullet drop from his position to the target which was roughly a mile away.

He figured he should hold 34 feet high he adjusted his up and down dial on his scope but it wouldn't adjust high enough for 34 feet so he would have to use the 4th mil dot down as a reference. He looked through his scope adjusting the power as high as it could go which was 12 he really needed a 5x24 not a 2x12 power scope. A loyalist flag flapped from a pole but it changing rapidly so he couldn't rely on it for a permanent reading. He scanned the area a door opened and a man walked out. From this range the view was really small but he could make out shiny medals and bright hat. "that is him brit" Archer took one last drag from his cigarette and flicked it off the bridge. He waited for the man to sit down in a chair as a man wrapped an apron around him and began to give him a shave. He needed at least 5 seconds for the bullet to reach its destination. So the Major being still was an absolute priority. He held the proper length and waited for the flag to go slack…it didn't. He sighed and make a quick guess. "Its in your hands now lord" he took a deep breath and waited for a moment in between his heartbeat….Gently he squeezed the trigger…it seemed like minutes but a resounding BAM! He couldn't see the bullet trail. But his Russian spotter could and he could hear him" whispering in Russian. "Da Da you got him!". Archer looked to see the major keeled over his white apron spattered in blood. " lets get the hell outta here" The Russian nodded and Archer got back in the car as they drove back to the village.

"Fugitives"

Day 8 - 13:02:34

Agent. Max Carter

FBI

U.S Listening Outpost

Agent Carter was sitting at his desk looking at a photo of his fiancé. She was six months pregnant and his request for transfer was still lost in cyberspace. He was fairly new and hoped to make it home in time to see his son born, newbie's always got the worst assignments. He looked his partner who he only knew as Johnson was snoozing at his desk with his headphones around his head. He was probably listening to how to learn Russian in his sleep. Unlike Max ,Johnson loved the quietness of this gig , he loved the brutality and judgment of the Russian people. If he loved it so much why didn't he work for the KGB then. Max sighed and put the photo back in his wallet, he rubbed the sore spot around his neck were his shoulder holster was digging in. He imagined being and FBI agent would be fun and exciting but so far the 900 bucks he spent on his SIG P220 45. Was worthless as his sidearm did nothing but gather dust. The phone rang, shaking him from his stupor. He answered it wondering who it could be, Hello? He asked. "Johnson this is Major Jennings we have word that the Task force 141 boys are in the area." Before Max could speak the man continued. " these men are highly trained special forces operatives, do not waist anytime, I don't care what you do keep it silent and make them disappear" Max looked around wondering if this was a setup "Uh…sir this is Agent Max Carter would you like to speak to my partner" the sound of slamming in the background could be heard "Jesus Christ…yes son put him on" Max nudged Johnson who gave him an evil look "what Carter" ""Some Major is on the phone for you something about 141 boys" Max handed him the phone. Shouting could be heard through the phone from Max's position. Johnson looked like he was getting reamed "yes sir"…"yes I got the email"….."sorry sir I was in the errrr bathroom"…"oh yes sir don't worry nobody will get word of this" he quickly eyed Max. Max saw a certain look in the mans eyes that scared him. "of course sir I will tell him ,and don't worry I wont let you down" Johnson put down the phone. "I suppose you want to know what that was all about" Max took a sip out of his coffee cup he raised an eyebrow and Johnson sighed. "we have two highly dangerous Interpol fugitives in the area they might be coming this way under the guise of special forces soldiers" Max said nothing as Johnson put the headphones back on and closed his eyes. This wasn't making sense, the man said 141 members he had heard rumors of Task force 141. They were super soldiers essentially doing dangerous missions others couldn't. Interpol fugitives couldn't possibly kill two 141 members. They must have done something the brass wanted covered up. This whole situation didn't make any sense, why would they want two spec ops soldiers killed.

"6th Sense"

Day 8 - 16:34:42

SSG. Mike 'Archer' Wallace

Es. Task Force 141/War Criminal

Remote U.S Listening Outpost

"We almost there Archer" Asked Toad as their boots crunched in the snow Archer helped his friend along, the Russians had dropped them off a few clicks east of here. "Almost there mate a few more yards". Toad chuckled weakly he was still weak from blood loss of his recent surgery. "how come you get so lucky and I seem to get shit upon". Archer smiled "it's a blessing and a curse". Toad snorted "yeah get shot and say that". Archer faced him with a serious look on his face. " I have been" Toad grimaced but still kept talking "yeah old man I bet you have" Archer kept helping Toad " yep one for each year…wait there's the listening outpost" They walked up and Archer let Toad walk the last few feet by himself. He knocked on the door and a Pale man in a dark suit answered he looked them over and gestured them inside. "we were waiting for you boys" Archer felt a hint of alarm at those words. Another agent who looked like an exact opposite of the man who answered the door he was tan and had a look of livelihood in his eyes was sitting at his desk but got up when they entered. " sit down guys said the door agent" Toad sat down but Archer kept standing. " Ill stand if its alright with you blokes" "suit yourself" the pale agent sat down behind his desk. Archer felt unsteady something wasn't right. The younger agent stood up "so what's the story behind you guys". "sit down Carter" the pale agent said. " I'm just saying Johnson" Johnson stood up " Carter shut the hell up!" Johnson walked over Archer had made up his mind this was wrong way wrong. He went to draw his pistol but blinding pain shot through him and he dropped his vision going blurry. He heard Toad try to get up but a cocking sound stopped his scuffle. "Don't even try it my friend, Carter help the other one up" Archer felt himself being picked up and put in a chair. Normally it would be hard for any man to lift his 6,5 230lb frame he must have lost some weight in their journeys though. His vision evened out and he was aware he was handcuffed and bound to a chair. The pale agent sat back in his desk and resumed typing on the computer. The other agent looked over at him. "why do they want you dead" he asked "their afraid of the truth" Archer replied. Carter nodded and pulled out the picture of his fiancé again. "That your wife" Archer asked" Yeah" Carter smiled" how did you now" Archer looked at him intently feeling out his intentions "could tell by the look on your face" Carter nodded " you have a wife" "And a son" Archer said. The agent looked unsure of this whole situation. Gingerly he got up and walked over to his partners desk. "what's up Johnson " Command wants us to eliminate them" Carter looked shocked "what…no we cant do that!" Johnson pulled out a pistol "that's too bad man, they said get rid of all three of them" Carter reached into his jacket "Johnson…there's only two" Johnson gulped realizing what he just said he went to turn and shoot but Carter already had his out pulling rapidly he fired his whole clip into Johnson sending him over his desk crashing to the floor. Archer smirked "bloody good show mate" Carter looked shocked "oh shit their gonna have my head on a stake" Toad started laughing "Archer I think I'm going to have a shit fit mate, whatever the hell blessing god put on your head has worked again!" The agent named carter still was freaking out "oh Jesus, oh shit, I am going to die " Archer was used to dealing with stressed operatives all you needed to do was assert your control and they would snap out of it. "Quit your whining!, get our arses out of these ropes and then cry like a bitch!" Carter undid their bounds and then sat back in his chair. " You need to chill out mate and calm down, you saved my arse and I'm grateful…now think anyway we could get to the nearest airport and get the hell out of here" Carter stopped freaking out and looked at them. "Yeah…yeah there's a chopper out back we could use, Johnson was the pilot though" Archer turned to Toad "well old friend can you still fly a choppa" Toad smiled weakly "God Willing"

**This will be it for awhile I am taking a much needed vacation…I don't know if anybody is reading this or not but for god sakes review if you give a damn. I don't know if I am making an ass out of my self or what…Anyway I need to think I honestly have no idea were to take it from here. Maybe a case of Budweiser and a fishing pole will help. God knows Ill have plenty of that were I'm going **

**So goodbye for a bit and see you soon if anybody cares at all about this shit…if not write a review telling me how much it sucks and shove it up your ass. JK **

"**Bye for now" **

**Day 1 - 5: o clock: Somewhere**

**The Drunk Fisherman**

**Mediocre Fanfiction writer**

**Some Lake Somewhere **


	5. Chapter 5

"Long Road Home"

Day 9 - 08:24:02

MSG. Mike 'Archer' Wallace

Ex. Task Force 141/War Criminal

Moscow International Airport

"I don't give a damn about what your officers say Mike!" It was gut wrenching the first time and now he was reliving it. " Shari…I cant say no they need me" His wife stood her arms crossed and tears running down her face. He picked up his load out bag and stood in the doorway. "if you leave…don't come back because I'm leaving you" Archer couldn't say no, just because he wanted to stay didn't mean he could stay, his outfit needed him. She slammed the door after he left and went crying into her bedroom. Archer walked out to the rental car they had sent to pick him up. After depositing his bag into the trunk he turned, His friend and officer Lt. Simon 'Ghost' Riley was shooting hoops with his godson. Archer smiled thrilled to see his son happy and playing with his godfather. Ghost shot one more basket then turned seeing Archer standing there. He ruffled his godsons hair and walked over to the sniper. "You ready mate" Ghost asked. Archer nodded his son walked up to him. "are you leaving so soon daddy" He knelt down and hugged his son close to him "yes but I will be back as soon as I can" His son smiled alright dad see you soon. Archer frowned but got in the passenger seat as Ghost floored the accelerator out of the driveway. Ghost turned to look at his friend but when he said nothing he turned back. " he understands Mike" Archer looked out the window at the dreary surroundings. "Did you know my father was a military man" Ghost turned to face him "no". He smiled seeing his friends confused look through the ratty, beat up skull balaclava he wore. "well he was, and he always was making promises about coming home and seeing me after my mom divorced him…and he never kept them" The sniper put his hand to his face old memories breaking through the barriers he kept them under in his mind. " one day he didn't come home, and I was left wondering if he was alive or dead, a few years later I checked at the royal marine information center he had been dead for 4 years on some Panamanian mission" Ghost had stopped the car to hear what his friend was telling him for the first time. Archer looked up and closed his eyes "I promised myself I wouldn't do that to my kid if I ever had one, and Jesus Christ look at me I'm no better than my old man" Ghost processed all of this and started the car again "we all have our own demons"

Archer snapped awake in the chopper "we all have our own demons" Ghost's voice rang in his head. "rest in peace old friend". "what" he turned Toad was staring at him "what did you say". "Nothing Tim" he said using Toads real name. "why did you let me sleep". Toad smiled "looked like you needed it after lugging my ass through hell and back" Archer smiled "yeah I did lug your ass through hell and back, looks like you owe me". "Talk to me when we are drinking Guinness at O'Malley's pub back home". " Ill take you up on that" Archer said. " Guys we have a problem" Agent Carter said "This chopper is low on fuel and we have Moscow international Airport fast approaching" "So what will we do" Toad asked. We could hitch a plane home but we would need passports fake ID's and god knows what else" . "can we pull it off" Carter looked unsure "Maybe they have heightened security since the whole Makarov incident. "Can we pull it off" Archer repeated. "Carter nodded nervously "yeah…yeah but we need to hurry this bird is running on fumes". The two snipers looked at each other and nodded…there was a small glimmer of hope.

**I know this is a short one but I have to gather my thoughts and figure out can I continue this and make it a 30 thousand word epic or cut it off somewhere at 10,000 anyway if anyone is reading this I will make that decision soon and give you a proper chapter**

**- The Drunk Fisherman**


	6. Chapter 6

"A Suit A Gun And A Bottle Of Jack"

Day 10 - 21:03:24

Agent Max Carter

Unassigned/terminated FBI

Moscow - Marriott Hotel suite 201

Max stood leaning against the wall as the two snipers organized their gear. " Im gonna miss this gun" The one named Toad said. The other one Archer threw the rifle in the bag " Well I wont brought me nothing but trouble" "Guys I don't know if you care but we really need to go through this plan" Max said holding their fake passports in his hand. "What's to go over we walk in the terminal get through the security hop on a plane and hopefully get off at Mexico International airport" Max walked over and sat on a bed "why Mexico again". "Because mate their gonna be expecting us to show up in the UK or in the US". The agent rubbed the back of his neck "I am so fired" he thought. Archer walked forward and pulled a bottle of liquor out of a brown paper bag. "well gents lets celebrate possibly the last night alive in our lives" "hear hear" the other sniper came back from the kitchen carrying three shot glasses. They sat down at a table and Archer poured them all a drink. Toad and Archer downed the shots whole but when Max sat there looking expectantly at the clock on the wall Toad spoke up " You gonna drink or what"? "Oh I don't drink" Max replied. A chorus of laughter broke out between the two snipers. But when they quieted down and the agent was still staring at them. "Your serious huh" Archer said. "never touched a drop and I don't want to" Max said. Toad grabbed the bottle and poured another round of shots for them. "It might be our last chance" Archer shook the bottle. Max nodded "fine just because" he drained the shot glass and grimaced at the whiskey made its way down his throat the bitterness and war feeling in his stomach setting in. The snipers laughed at his discomfort. "want another" Toad offered the bottle and the agent poured another shot immediately drinking it in a gulp. "hahaha he might even out drink you Toad" Archer laughed. "now you know that shit wont happen" His partner replied grabbing the bottle and taking a long pull on it swaying in his seat.

" Hung-over"

Day 11 - 07:10:12

SSG Mike 'Archer' Wallace

Ex Task Force 141/ War Criminal

Moscow - Marriott Hotel suite 201

Archer groaned his head pulsating with pain as he pulled himself off the couch, he turned and walked into the bathroom he turned on the water and splashed some water on his face he grabbed a suit hanging from a hanger on the towel rack. He pulled don the suit in corresponding order "Christ I haven't worn a suit sense high school prom" he thought . He checked the pockets his fake passport wallet with also fake identification. A groan emanated from the shower and he turned remembering the events that happened last night. He pulled open the curtain to see Toad laying against the shower wall covered in his own puke. "Morning sleeping beauty", "ugh what's going on" Toad stirred. "You got shitfaced…now wash off we have to catch a plane" He reached in and grabbed the shower handle and turned the shower on full blast showering his friend in cold water " HOLY SHIT! YOU ASSHOLE" Archer left the room to the curses of his friend.. The door opened and he turned to see Agent Carter come in carrying a plastic bag. "that for me" Carter nodded and tossed him a bagel. Archer took a bite stifling his somewhat grumbling stomach. The door slammed open and they turned to see Toad stumble out in a wrinkled suit and still somewhat drunk from last night "you…are a dick" He said to his partner.

They stepped out of the taxi and walked through the doors of Zakahav International Airport. "Wow…they cleaned up nice" Agent Carter said looking around remembering the massacre the news portrayed. "All right, from here on we are Londoners here on business…Carter hope you have a good British accent.

"More Loose Ends"

Day 12 - 12:56:01

Maj. Anderson

U.S Army Black Ops

Washington DC

Anderson excused himself politely form the secretary of defense and walked outside to his personal vehicle as to make sure no bugs could here what was about to be said. He turned on the radio to classical symphony and turned the volume down. His hands shaking slightly with rage he lit a hand rolled sweet Cuban cigar trimming both ends with his cutter he took a puff holding it for a moment… then exhaled. The shaking in his hands stopped. HE had taken over shepherds position and all of the shit he left unhandled. He flipped open his cell phone and dialed a number. "why are they still alive" he asked calmly. "Sir we have managed to track them to a Moscow airport". Anderson stubbed out the cigar "where are they headed". " well sir we think they are going to the u.s but there are also planes heading to Colombia the UK and Mexico". "I want a platoon of your best men sent to each location we will make no more mistakes…these men will die". "Yes sir right away" Anderson slumped back in his seat "this will all be over soon" he thought


End file.
